When a Badger Helped a Snake
by Vii Zee
Summary: HP!Glee Crossover. Santana gets injured during Beater practice, and Brittany's there to help her get up. Brittana.


_**Inspired by a picture on deviantART. If you want to see it, ask me for a link.**_

Santana closed her eyes, felt the weight of the bat in her arms, took a deep breath and mounted her broom. She loved the thrill of being a Beater, it was one of the most exhilarating things she'd ever felt. The way the only thing protecting her was the bat, the way her teammates put complete trust in her…hell, sometimes even the pain after a match felt awesome! Her Slytherin robes fluttered behind her as she soared up into the air, and she waved her bat at Puck on the ground, who nodded and released the first Bludger.

She went at it, head first, pummeling it back down to the earth with a swift knock. It shot right back up at her, and she bludgeoned it down, feeling like she was playing with some bizarre, demented yo-yo without a string. She kept at it for a good five minutes, fending it off again and again, before Puck decided it was time to release the second Bludger. It came at her full force, and she almost got hit in the head, but her Beater reflexes were good enough to protect her.

She ducked and swung her arm over her head, getting a lucky hit in. She grinned, knowing she was doing well.

And then both Bludgers turned on her at once.

She saw the first one hit before she even felt the pain. It pummeled right into her stomach, sending her backwards and into the second one, which aimed for her back. She felt them both grind into her body, and she yelled out in pain before blacking out for about two seconds.

Next thing she knew she was hurtling towards the ground below.

She heard Puck shout out a spell and a small voice squeak in fright. She closed her eyes, hoping that she wouldn't hit the ground and injure herself too seriously before their game next week. But she halted in the air five feet above the ground, suspended by what seemed to be a Wingardium Leviosa.

"Thanks Puck!"

"It's not me…" he shouted to her from the other side of the field. Santana turned around to look through the stadium, trying to think about who else could have been watching them.

There, in the stands, was a blonde Hufflepuff girl she had definitely noticed before. Her face was twisted in concentration, and she was mumbling under her breath, trying to keep the spell intact. Santana smiled at her, and the girl noticed, and released the spell. The brunette fell to her feet and motioned to the blonde to come near her.

As the blonde walked towards them, Puck handed Santana her broom back. As she mounted, she Hufflepuff came closer, and Santana held her hand out, smiling. "Thanks for that."

"No problem. I love watching you train. It's really…interesting."

"Thanks. I've seen you before…"

"I'm Brittany. We're in Divination together."

"Oh, right! I'm-"

"Santana, I know."

Santana blushed and ran a hand through her ponytail, wincing at the motion as pain shot down her arm and to her chest. "Thanks, again. Really. I think I would have died if-"

"Don't mention it, really. I'm just glad you're OK."

Santana noticed that the blonde seemed to be hiding something behind her back, and pointed at it mischievously. "What's that?"

"Magic hairbrush."

"Excuse me?" Santana snorted, and Brittany blushed, looking down at the floor.

"MY boyfriend gave it to me. He said that if I brush my hair with it, I'll be able to do anything. And I have a Charms test tomorrow and I was just sitting over there, in the stands, studying and brushing my hair with it so maybe I'll pass. And then you guys showed up and I just stayed watching you practice and…" she suddenly seemed to realize she was babbling, and stopped, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth.

"That's…cute." Brittany looked up at the Slytherin in surprise, and realized that she was giving her quite a sweet, encouraging smile. "Mind if I borrow it, for next week's game?"

Brittany nodded slowly, holding it out, and Santana clutched it with her gloved hands. "Thanks. I'll give it back to you in class."

"It's OK. You need it more than I do. Charms is easy…but you could really get hurt!"

Santana shrugged. "Wouldn't be the first time," she remarked, pointing at the scar splitting her chin in two, the cuts all over her face, and the bruise on her forehead. "This was all from yesterday's practice."

"Why don't you got Madam Pomfrey? She can get you fixed."

"Nah, I'm fine. Really!"

Brittany mulled this over for a while before she motioned for Santana to come closer. Santana obliged, and found herself eye to eye with the most beautiful set of blue orbs she had ever seen. Brittany was so close, their nose tips were actually touching. She grinned at her and kissed her forehead, right on the bruise. Santana gave a small hiss of protest, and Brittany pulled away, shocked.

"I didn't want to hurt you! I'm sorry!" she apologized, but Santana shrugged.

"It's nothing. But…what did you do that for?"

"To help your bruises heal!" Brittany chirped, bouncing up onto her toes. "And for good luck for next week."

Santana laughed and leaned forward again, kissing Brittany on the nose. "Then that's for goodluck for your test."

Brittany blushed heavily before saying 'thanks' and walking away, waving shyly. Santana leaned back slightly, holding onto her broom and the brush. She looked down at it, then back at the blonde's retreating figure.

This would definitely be an excuse to talk to her in Divination next time…


End file.
